


My Peppered Imp

by melissajayne872



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: LGBT, M/M, Scorbus, Scorpius first date with Albus, scorpius and Albus come out, scorpius first kiss with albus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melissajayne872/pseuds/melissajayne872
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoy it, it would really help us out;3</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Boyfriends?

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoy it, it would really help us out;3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius are alone in their dorm when friendly banter goes a little too far. 
> 
> Written by Twitter users @rainbowlinson & @zialltooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note, this won't be a full story but a collection of important events in their relationship.

It was a plain, boring day in the middle of March, nothing in particular was happing at Hogwarts. Most of the fifth-year students were in the library in preparation for their O.W.L.S, but not the two young Slytherin boys.

Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy were in their dorm room, alone, just messing around and teasing one another as they always did. "So, how is the O.W.L.S studying going?" Albus asked, as he moved from his own bed to Scorpius', sitting in front of him. 

Scorpius watched Albus' lips as he spoke, hesitating only momentarily until he was snapped out of his daze by the question. "Oh, yeah! The O.W.L.S," he said enthusiastically, "pretty good, y'know. I got a timetable all set out, think I could actually pass. How is your studying going?" He asked with a light, confident laugh. 

Albus hummed, then nodded. "Yeah, it's, well it's going," he said, not at all confident. "I really don't want to go home, "Think you could you use your uber geekness to help me pass?" He asked in a teasing manner. 

Scorpius giggled, nodding in response. He glanced into Albus' bright, green eyes for just a moment, taking in their emerald beauty. Albus notices this and quickly becomes very flustered and hot, embarrassed by the dull grey glance on him. "What- what are you looking at?" He asked as a whisper, as though this moment could easily be stolen from them. 

Scorpius looked away for a moment, slightly taken aback by the confrontation. When he looked back, he stuttered out nervously, "Oh, you, um, you had like eye dust, like in your eye." An obvious lie, leaving Albus with an inkling that there was more to this than his friend was letting on. 

It was silent for a long 10 seconds, until it was broken by a sudden landing of sweets on the bed- given to Scorpius by his father, for his birthday just a few days before. 

"You still have some left?" Albus teased, chuckling. "I was about to go study, but maybe I'll stay for your sweets." 

Scorpius giggled at the comment, remembering the first time they had met, "aren't you staying for me?' He asked, with an awkward, twitchy wink. He popped a Pepper Imp in his mouth, smoke emerging from his ears.

Albus looked over, smirking to himself as he teased, "looking smoking hot there, Scor." A comment, which made Scorpius blush. 

Scorpius bit his lip to retain a giggle, smirking subtly as he eyed Albus up and down. "You're not too bad yourself," he remarked, adding yet another of his awkward, twitchy winks. 

Albus blushed, smiling shyly as he glanced down at the green bedsheets. He felt a gentle touch on his thigh, another under his chin as his head was tilted upwards, now looking Scorpius in the eye. What was a dull grey, now becoming a bright, glistening one instead. 

Scorpius slowly and cautiously leaned closer to Albus, their lips brushing momentarily before he pulled backwards in a haste. After a second glance in Albus' eyes, he leaned back into him, this time their lips connecting fully. It took only a few seconds for Albus to kiss back, syncing their movements. 

The kiss lasted about a minute before they both pulled back sheepishly, the two now as red as the Gryffindor common room. 

Scorpius inhaled deeply, extremely nervous over his next sentence. It took him a few moments in order to gain the courage to tell Albus how he felt. "Y'know I've, um," yet another deep breath, nerves getting the better of him. He broke the eye contact before he continued his sentence. "I've liked you since, since we um, we met, that first day, when you, um, stayed. You were the first to, the only one to." He then, looked down at his lap, playing with his fingers nervously as he waited for Albus to leave. 

He was surprised when he felt a gentle, caring hand tilting his face upwards. The lips of this same person, pressing to his own in a light, tender kiss. When Albus pulled back, he swallowed thickly before speaking, "I feel the same, y'know. I was just so scared," he breathed out. 

Scorpius looked down again, nodding. "Yeah, me too. So, so scared. Scared of the bullies, scared of my father, scared of losing you." He said in almost a fragile whimper. 

Albus frowned, "You know you would never lose me, unfortunately you've got me for life." 

This caused Scorpius to look up and smile sheepishly, "oh, yeah, Potter? Well how would you feel about being my boyfriend?" He asked cheekily, a smirk forming on his lips as he awaited Albus' answer.


	2. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date that Scorpius and Albus will go on ends perfectly imperfect. 
> 
> Written by twitter users @rainbowlinson and @zialltooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give kudos as it really helps :)<3

It had been one week since they first kissed, and both Scorpius and Albus had been waiting for this day eagerly. Today was the day that Scorpius would take Albus out on their very first date. 

Scorpius was almost as shy and nervous as he had spent his entire week planning. He wanted it to be perfect. He remembered watching a few cliché romance movies and had taken inspiration from these. 

The room of requirement had appeared one day as Scorpius had walked past, ready for him to use for the date. The entire room was lit up by fairy lights with a green tint to them, flickering delicately. 

Along with the lights, there were a few blankets for them to cuddle up together and eat all the snacks that had been set out; Peppered Imps, a small variety of heart shaped sandwiches, Butter Beer, and various other snack type foods for their buffet. 

After days of preparation and stressing, the room was perfectly imperfect. Some of the fairy lights now didn't work, and some of the sandwiches looked more like circles than love hearts. 

Scorpius held Albus' hand, his own sweating profusely. Albus chuckled, looking over at Scorpius. "You okay, Scor? Feels like there's a pool in your hand it's that sweaty." He teased, trying to lighten the mood as he had sensed how nervous Scorpius was. 

Scorpius giggled in response, taking a deep breath before he responded, "yeah, yeah. Just nerves, it's our first date and I want it to be perfect." He said softly, leading Albus into the room as he watched intently for Albus' reaction.

Albus stood stunned for a brief moment, taking in the sight. He was so completely overwhelmed, nobody had ever done anything like this for him before. It was magical (pardon the pun). "This is, this is just, wow," he whispered in awe. He walked over to the mini buffet and smiled brightly, "You cut the sandwiches into hearts?" He asked, looking up at Scorpius, who was still staring at him. 

Scorpius could finally relax at the knowledge that Albus liked all that he had done. He blushed at the question, nodding. "Yeah, I mean, I tried." He said softly, sitting on one of the blankets with Albus, wrapping an arm around him. Scorpius reached for the Peppered Imps, popping one into Albus' mouth and smiled fondly when the steam emerged from his ears.

The two walked over to the fireplace, cozying together under a blanket. Scorpius wrapped his arm around Albus, holding his waist as Albus looked up at him, nibbling his lip nervously. "Scor?" He asked softly, his voice filled with innocence. "What do you want, like in the future?" He wondered out loud.

Scorpius smiled fondly at the question, pausing momentarily before responding, "I know it sounds geeky, but I would love to be an Arithmancer, like as a job." He said softly, "It's a branch of magic that involves using complicated number charts to make predictions." 

Albus nodded, a little lost. "Sounds very geeky, and difficult. I just thought about maybe having a little shop, sell novelty stuff. Simple and easy. Spend more time with my family." He nodded, his head falling onto Scorpius' chest listening to the rhythm of his boyfriend's heartbeat.

The pair spoke for hours upon hours, talking about their dreams, hopes and fantasies. Not about specifics, not saying it was for one another, just saying in general. It was no coincidence when the two had similar fantasies for the size of their wedding but differed vastly in their theme ideas. 

It was the early hours of the morning when Albus was drifting off to sleep against Scorpius, when he was interrupted by a loud exclamation of, "The food! We forgot the food," from Scorpius, who at this point was starving. 

Albus groaned, pulling back slightly. "Okay, okay. We can eat, but I was comfortable." He said tiredly as he padded over to the table, bringing back a few of the plates of food to Scorpius, setting them in reach. Scorpius did the same, bringing the remaining food over. 

Once all the food was in reach of their blankets, Albus cuddled back into Scorpius as he ate one of the sandwiches. "How long did it take you to cut all these into hearts?" He asked, picking up one that looked more like a curved triangle than a heart, but the effort was still obvious. 

Scorpius grinned and nodded, frowning at the one that had gone wrong. "Took me a few hours. I cut myself a few times." He admitted sheepishly, to which Albus frowned, looking at his bandaged fingers.

"Oh baby," he whispered, kissing his fingers gently. "You did all of this for me? Why?" 

"Because you're special Albus, and you deserve only the best, even though nobody ever gives you that, I wanted to." He said, looking Albus in the eyes before leaning down, pressing their lips together, kissing him gently and tenderly.

After a short moment, Scorpius pulled back to check the time. "It's getting late, maybe we should head beck to our dorm?" He suggested, holding his hand out for Albus to take. 

Once they arrived at Slytherin common, they sat on the sofa together, leaving a small gap between them as to not give themselves away. 

As other people had walked into the common room, they all made comments about the pair or just stared. But that didn't matter to them because they had each other and in that moment everything was perfect.


	3. Mum? Dad? I'm Gay.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius decide to come out via a video message to their parents. 
> 
> Written by twitter users @rainbowlinson and @zialltooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give kudos as it really helps :)<3

It was a beautiful day in the middle of June, the two young Slytherin boys were sat together on the grass staring into the camera lens. They had been emotionally preparing since the first day they had got together, but only really had been talking about it for the past month. 

Albus was the first to speak, "Hey Mum, Hey Dad," he said nervously, looking over subtly at Scorpius, who was smiling shyly- his way of saying 'hello' to his dad. Albus rubbed Scorpius' thigh supportively before continuing to speak, "I- I mean we've been wanting to tell you something for a while now." 

Scorpius nodded in agreement, remaining silent. A telling sign that he was nervous and scared. He reached for Albus' hand, wanting the supporting feel of his boyfriend. Albus nodded, rubbing his thumb over the back of Scorpius' hand, his glance moving to their hands only momentarily before he looked back at the camera to continue speaking. 

"We hope that you're okay with this, and we hope you'll continue to support us because we're happy. That's all that matters, right? That we're happy," Albus rushed out nervously, his palm sweating slightly. 

A long silence filled the video before Albus opened his mouth to speak again, being cut off by a sudden outburst from Scorpius. "We're gay," he said and reached forwards to shut the camera off. 

That was the first thing Draco had seen on that Wednesday morning. He played it over and over, watching it at least 6 times before it finally sank in. His son was gay. His only son was gay, and there was only one thing Draco could think of doing. 

Harry and Ginny had received their video but had not yet watched it, sitting together at the breakfast table as they enjoyed a bowl of Cheerios. Harry was worried about an issue at work, one of his co-workers was stressing him out. 

Harry was about to have a spoonful of his cereal when Draco had barged in, "What are you going to do about our sons being gay, Potter?" He asked, making Harry choke on his cereal. 

"What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion, since he had not watched the video, "And have you never heard of knocking, Malfoy?" He asked, shaking his head. 

Draco sighed, "I'm sorry, it's just the video. Harry, Albus and Scorpius. They're gay." He said, obviously still in shock. "They're going to get bullied, Harry, so much. Kids are so awful these days." 

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, "I know, it's just. This is them and we have to support them. As long as they're happy then that's what matters, isn't it? If they choose to tell people at Hogwarts then it's their choice but at least give them supporting homes." 

Draco nodded, and looked at Ginny as she spoke. "I agree with Harry, I know Albus struggles at school already but Scorpius always seemed to make him happy and if they're happy together then of course I support it." 

It was later that day when Albus and Scorpius received a letter back, walking nervously to the owlery. They had gone every hour just to check and it was an hour before curfew when the letter had arrived. They took it and nervously walked to their dorm room. 

Albus sat on Scorpius' bed with him, reading the letter for them both. 

"Dear Albus and Scorpius. Draco came round earlier so we could all talk about your video. We all love and support you dearly and always will. We can't wait to see you both again. Send our love to Lily and James" He read out, looking up at Scorpius. The letter had been mainly written by Ginny but each of them had signed the bottom, showing they all agreed with what was written.

Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief and pulled Albus into his chest, desperately wanting to cuddle. He placed a kiss to the top of his head, the two were smiling massively. Both were so happy and relieved by the response, all the stressing and worrying for nothing. They were fine, everything was going to be alright.

That next day, Albus met with James and Lily. He was nervous as he walked over. James was annoyed that he had to leave his friends to meet up with his dorky younger brother. As Albus approached James rolled his eyes, "This better be quick." 

Albus nodded, "I just wanted to tell you both that me and Scor, are well, we're dating. I'm happy, extremely happy." 

Lily and James gave each other a knowing glance, both already knew and expected it. They pulled Albus into a group hug as James whispered into Albus' ear, "we already knew it, little bro. Now I'm off to hang with my mates, it was great speaking to you."


	4. Tunnels and Tears.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albus and Scorpius take a little day trip to Hogsmeade.
> 
> Written by twitter users @rainbowlinson & @zialltooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give kudos as it really helps:)<3

Albus and Scorpius had managed to use the old underground tunnels to sneak out of the Hogwarts grounds and into Hogsmeade, arriving in the cellar of Honeydukes.

Scorpius looked around and led Albus into the main shop, "Looks like we made it, Alby." He said and picked up a bag of Peppered Imps. 

Albus nodded and hummed quietly, looking around the shop before telling Scorpius he would be back momentarily. He walked out of Honeydukes and into an unnamed shop just opposite, buying a few necessities for himself. 

When Scorpius had bought the sweets he stepped outside to look for Albus, grinning when he saw him sat on a bench with a dark bag. "What did you buy?" He asked peeking inside the bag. He bit his lip, smirking slightly, "oh, I see."

The two boys looked around Hogsmeade for a few hours before Scorpius stopped in his tracks, "I've been thinking, Albus, about us, about my mum. She's never going to be able to meet you, see me get married, be there when I get my O.W.L.S results, be there where I leave Hogwarts. Nothing. She's gone Albus. Gone." By now tears were falling down both of their cheeks. Scorpius because of how much he missed his mum, Albus because seeing Scorpius upset and hurting was the most painful thing in the world for him.

"Scor, you know.. you know she's always with you, in your heart," Albus said as he placed his hand over Scorpius' heart. 

Scorpius sniffed but nodded, as he was led away by Albus to a private place. He stayed silent, just crying into Albus' chest. 

Albus kept Scorpius in a tight, protective embrace not saying a word. Just holding him. It hurt so much to see his baby so upset and so broken, even more so because he knew that he couldn't do anything.

It took an hour for Scorpius to finally stop crying so they could make their way back to Hogwarts.

Albus looked at him, "Scor, we can talk about her, your mum. If you want?" He asked, "Tonight in the dorms?" 

Scorpius nodded, "Maybe not tonight, but soon." He whispered. 

As they approached the tunnel again, Scorpius turned to look at Albus. "Have you got everything, my love?" He asked, looking at him. 

Albus blushed and nodded in response. "My love?" He asked, giggling lightly, "That's new." 

Scorpius nodded, "Yeah, I called you that because I love you."

Albus blushed even more, stuttering out nervously, "I.. I love you too." He said quietly, it was so barely audible.


End file.
